


The Silent Crack of Ice

by RomanoCheesy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, have fun, i guess, idk - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoCheesy/pseuds/RomanoCheesy
Summary: Marstyn is at school working on a musical, when she and her friend are kidnapped by a guy who doesn't have a name yet. He does a strange experiment on them, and they both escape. But Marstyn is famous for holding death grudges. And Ice Queen has an unmeltable frozen heart.





	1. The Ice Forms

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so uhh... a few warnings in this chapter,  
> -stabbing mentions  
> -light angst  
> -restraining  
> -forced loss of voice  
> -betrayal  
> Um, I think that's it, let me know if I missed anything, and uh enjoy!

I was at school, spending lunch in the classroom, with my kind of friend James, working on a script for “Star Wars, A New Musical” when a window slid open. Well, I think it did, I wasn’t really paying attention. Besides, I had my clunky purple headphones on. James tapped my shoulder the way he did when getting my attention. I moved one side of the headphones off my ear.  
“What?” I said sharply, turning to face him. Then I saw a wacky-looking guy with serious bed-hair climb through the window and aim some kind of gun at us. I froze, and he pulled the trigger, firing a blue beam out of the gun-like thing.  
“I have zhem, you can come in now,” bed-hair guy said with a thick German accent. Two other fellows, who had actually brushed their hair this morning, climbed in with two huge bags and walked toward us.  
“What’s happening?” I yelled, or rather, tried to yell. My voice wasn’t working for some reason, so I started doing what I do when I panic- I started hyperventilating and tried to back away from the common threat, but once again, my own body betrayed me and I couldn’t move. One of the two fellows walked towards me, the other heading towards James. The first fellow picked me up easily (knew I had an insane metabolism) and started stuffing me into the bag. From what I could see, the same treatment was happening to James. Then the bag was zipped up so I could no longer see what was happening.

There was a long, bumpy ride, and then we finally stopped bumping around so much. Then there were car sounds, more bumps, more car sounds, and then something else happened that escapes me, then I was taken out of the plastic-y blue bag and shoved into a room that reminded my greatly of what a fantasy dungeon would look like. That is, dark, damp and rather uncomfortable. And oh great, bed hair guy was standing right there, just outside the door.  
“What did you do? Where’s James?” I mouthed.  
“Oh, do not vorry, my dear, Ve are just going to do a small experiment.” He said in his accent, which was quickly growing annoying. I rolled my eyes, feigning confidence like I do when extra nervous. Being an amateur actress has its perks.  
“I am going to do my tests on your friend first, zhen I will do you. Good bye, my dear,” bed hair said, leaving. I curled into a ball to preserve what little body heat I had and started thinking. Then I lost track of time and kept thinking until bed hair came back.  
“It is your turn, my dear,” He said, tapping on the door.  
“Your friend did escape, but ve vill track him down soon enough.” My head shot up. James, leaving without me? Well, I supposed that was the kind of thing he did, but not in this big a scale of trouble. I thought he called himself my friend?! Ah well, being rejected was nothing new. I didn’t lose my temper any more at that point. But I still could hold a death grudge. The fellow who had stuffed me in the bag unlocked the door, walked in and grabbed my arm tightly, pulling me up. I had no choice but to follow, so I did. I was led out of the cell, down a corridor and into another room with… tech things… in it. Fellow plonked me on the chair and metal restraints clamped shut, holding me down.  
“I hope you know this is fully illegal and people are probably out looking for me as we speak, you fucking criminal,” I mouthed. Still couldn’t speak. Could James speak? I pushed that thought out of my head, I didn’t wanna think about that sort of stuff when I was probably gonna be killed or something. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a metal something being jabbed into my arm. I winced in pain.  
“And now, my dear, for ze experiment!” bed hair cackled from the control panel looking thing. He plonked some ice cubes into a thing, pressed a few things, flipped a few things and pressed a final thing. The cord connecting the metal thing in my arm to the panel began buzzing, the ice cubes started spinning around in the thing and everything suddenly heated up greatly. Meanwhile, bed-hair was cackling like Dr. Frankenstein when he animated his monster. Things kept getting hotter and I felt like I had just been injected with snow. To be honest, I probably had been. Bed hair finally pressed the thing to turn off the control panel and walked over to me.  
“How do you feel?” he said, roughly dislodging the metal thing.  
“Hot, but then again, I’m always this darn hot,” I mouthed. He pressed a hand to my forehead and quickly retracted it.  
“I sink it vorked!” bed hair yelled. He did a few other tests, mostly pouring liquids on my hands, most of which froze almost instantly. Then he walked out of the room. Like, he just left. Talk about rude. Everyone was leaving me today! I started trying to pull out of the restraints. It probably wasn’t going to do anything, but it felt good to take my anger out on something. Until the metal snapped open. I stood up, my legs still awkwardly attached to the base of the chair, but if the metal shattering thingy worked on the wrist and waist restraints, surely it’d work here? I started pulling on the leg restraints and, sure enough, they snapped open too. I stood up, stretched my spine and headed into the corridor. I headed down the corridor until I found a door. * _Well, a door is as good as any,_ * I thought, carefully opening it and heading in. I was completely shocked by what I saw. Bed hair had a walk in closet full of costumes! Seriously, what did this guy do in his spare time, apart from kidnap children and conduct illegal experiments? But hey, there was some nice stuff in here. I decided to just try something on, and grabbed some stuff that matched my current mood and temperature, which was a thick, sparkly blue hoodie with white fur trimmings, thick white leggings, a pair of sparkly blue high heel boots with white fur trimmings and an eye mask to match. * _Not too shabby,_ * I thought, admiring myself in the mirror. Then I ran down the corridor some more, up a stair case, and into the main room in the building. Feeling dramatic, I kicked the doors out. I pulled my bracelet/ring/connect-y thing back up my arm a bit and strode out. I had already figured out what I was going to do next: I would become a supervillain. And I wouldn’t make the classic comic book mistakes, some of which I couldn’t do anyway because, well, I still had no voice. I headed out to a nearby bank and shoved my way right in the vault, setting off the alarm looking spectacularly cool while doing so. Then, as I was loading my huge hoodie pockets with the gorgeous gold and banknotes, I saw some kind of wall of green-ish energy pushing toward me. It slammed into me, pushing me toward a wall, trapping me. Almost. A familiar brown-haired, bespectacled boy stepped out, wearing possibly the dumbest outfit I’d ever seen. He had green boots and gloves to match, a white jumpsuit with an “F” on the chest, a green cape and a green eyemask. And, he completed the dumb superhero look with… green underwear on the outside of his costume.  
“Fear not, citizens, Force-man is here to save you from this villain!” he said, attempting to sound heroic and failing. Of course they gave his voice back, and not mine. I slipped out of the “trap”, grabbed another wad of $100 bills and ran out of the hole in the wall he created, and gave them a two-fingered salute as I did so. I discovered that by freezing and defrosting moisture in the air, I could basically fly. I headed to the mall to treat myself for a good first crime. I walked into the mall so I could look as normal as possible, and after about an hour I left with my dark brown hair now frosted light blue. After I left the mall, I headed to a local abandoned tunnel sort thing, the perfect place to set up a secret lair. And that’s what it quickly became. I put a bunch of useful things in, and switched on the TV to the news.  
“Breaking news, Gothamtropolis has now both a new superhero AND supervillain! Our hero has announced himself as Force-man, while our villain hasn’t made a sound. Who is this new evil-doer? And can we trust Force-man to capture him? Find out later with an exclusive interview, I’m Robyn Salt,” The news reporter droned, somehow cheerily. Bold of her to assume I’m he/him. But she had a point on I needed a villain name. Going by Marstyn wouldn’t do. I would have to think about it. I sprawled out on my now-solid couch, and pondered my options. Maybe Frost Princess? No, that almost sounded as dumb as Force-man. Why do hero names always have girl, boy, man or woman in them? It made no sense. You don’t need to blatantly yell out what gender you are to be cool. Speaking of, I had an idea for my villain identity. Ice Queen sounded amazing and cool, while still striking fear into everyone. Now to reveal. I flew out into a decent height where everyone could see and left an ice trail spelling out my new name, “I C E Q U E E N” and flew back to admire my handiwork. I went back to my lair, jumped on the couch and switched on the telly to see if anyone noticed yet.  
“More breaking news! Our villain has revealed his name, and it turns out, Ice Queen is, in fact, female! Ice Queen still has not said a word, leaving us all in suspense. What will Ice Queen do to us? We will find out, I’m Robyn Salt!” piped the reporter, clearly more interested before. Nice to know I had a fan club. I switched off the telly and headed out, once again fiddling with the middle ring on my bracelet thing, and went to cause something a bit more noticeable. This was all going a lot quicker than I expected, but at least it was going. I flew to the warehouse and ran in, took the restraint chair and the key that went with, and took it back to my lair. Things were going nicely, now to relay my point, mostly to a certain traitor I could care to mention. I flew out, caused a bit of property destruction and waited.

“Stop, villain! I, Force-man, have come to smite you!” came the obnoxious voice that I was waiting for. I rolled my eyes and stood there as he came out from the shadows “heroically”, his cape billowing in the breeze. Geeze, did this guy’s alter ego ever chill? He charged into battle with a sword made of force fields and I ran in to fist fight him. We met fists and I started twisting his.  
“You’re meant to say something dramatic and villain-y, or insult me, or something!” He stage whispered into my ear.  
“Trust me, buddy, if I could insult you I would.” I mouthed, raising my eyebrows. He looked at me, confused.  
“Pardon?” He said. I just shook my head and continued fighting. Force fields were closing in around us, blocking my in. But Force-doofus was also in with me. It was my chance.  
“You have very cold hands, you know that, right?” Force-man said. I responded with a clean uppercut, knocking him out. I half smiled, slung the unconscious hero over my shoulder and flew off to my lair. I strapped him into the stolen chair, locked the restraints and waited. Then he finally woke up. He struggled a bit, which did nothing but I didn’t stop him, it was kinda funny.  
“What do you plan to do with me, Ice Queen?” he asked, still pulling on the restraints. I scribbled a short message on a piece of paper in my notebook, ripped it out and handed it to him to read. Of course he read it out loud.  
“I can’t talk, but I am getting payback for you leaving me behind. By the way, both your name AND your costume suck.” He read. I sprawled onto my couch. And watched the realization spread on his face.  
“Wait. You’re Marstyn? I am so sorry I left you behind, it was dumb.” He said. Normally, when someone apologizes, you forgive. But I had heard that one so many times I was over it. I scribbled another message in my notebook. *Ye, I’m Marstyn, and no, I don’t forgive you. I hope you know what I went through in that chair. * it read. I handed it to him, he read it, and I braced myself for a mushy monologue.  
“I know, I went through it, too. But the gun wasn’t that bad, just tingly. This is nothing to be mad about.” He said. If I could, I would have yelled called it, but I scribbled some more. *You only got shot? I was stabbed! Then I had ice and electricity pumped into me! It was way more than tingly; it was downright torture. Besides, at least you got your voice back. * I ripped out the paper, let him read it again and waited for a response. He actually hesitated before talking this time, looked up at me and finally spoke.  
“I had no idea you went through that. But I was scared, and I didn’t think. I just left, and then sprang into action when I heard the bank alarm next to me go off. And then it was you, and I was excited because oh wow, an actual super villain, and I just fought without thinking.” He said. I glared at him, hopefully conveying the message of, “I hate you so darn much right now and I hope you know you’re going off topic and it’s gonna be so much fun what I have planned,” Force man squished himself further back than he was, somehow, in the chair, clearly scared.  
“You are terrifying, you know that, right?” He said. I smiled and nodded. Then I knocked him out again, took him out of the chair, plonked him out on a random street, and headed back to my slightly shabby lair and began plotting. Being a supervillain was going to be so much fun, dude.


	2. Use the force (fields)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How force-man became force-man, and how he ruined a friendship but gained his powers. Basically, Force-man's perspective of the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings:  
> -light angst  
> -kidnapping  
> -a bit of violence, I guess
> 
> I think that's it. As always, let me know if I missed something, enjoy (or not, I don't mind) and stay safe!

One day, I was with my best friend Marstyn, and we were writing a musical. Well, she was writing and I was composing. So we were making a musical, I saw a man start to climb up to the window. I tried to get Marstyn’s attention, but she had her headphones on. So I tapped her arm, and that got her attention. She took her headphones off.   
“What?” she asked, but by the time she did, the man was in the room. He shot her with some kind of gun, and she mouthed something, but by the look on her face it must have hurt. Then the man called in two fellows, and they put us in these body bags. Then there were lots of bumps and noises, and when my bag was opened, I was put in this grey room. The man was there.  
“What are you doing to me?” I asked. The man chuckled.  
“Not worried about your friend?” He said in some kind of accent.   
“Well, a bit, maybe, but you didn’t answer me.” I said. The man opened a cupboard and took out another gun. He shot it at me, and I braced for pain, but instead a little tingly feeling took over. The feeling left, and the man walked over to me and started poking me with something.   
“Hmm, try imagine what you think a force field would look like in front of you.” He said. I imagined a clear, green sort shape in front of me, and like magic, it was there! I made a force field! I moved it around, and flattened it down to make a shield. Then I threw it, and it broke a hole in the wall. An escape route! I ran through it and ended up in a hallway. I ran into the first door I got to, and felt fabrics in it. The man had costumes, nice! I could become a superhero, like the ones in comic books and on the television! I found one that looked really superhero-ey and matched my powers and put it on. I looked just like a superhero! So I found my way out of the building and started to look for crime to fight. About an hour later, I was next to the bank, staking out, when I heard its alarm go off. Score! My first crime to fight! I burst in and threw a forcefield at the villain, pinning him against the wall.   
“Fear not, citizens, Force-man is here to save you from this villain!” I said heroically. Then, the villain slipped out from my trap. How? He was squished! He shot a bolt of ice at me, grabbed some money and just ran off, not even stopping to fight me. I brought up a forcefield to stop it just in time, but I was dumbfounded. ((emphasis on the dumb) (hey, this is my turn, go get some snow cones or something, ice-cream)) Another person with superpowers? Well, I had to learn more about him. But if there was one thing I learned from comics, is that the hero always wins. 

A few days later, I saw on the news that the new villain, “Ice-cream” I think her- HER name was, was destroying the downtown area. Perfect time to see what I could learn. So I made my way down to the area, brought out a piece of misshapen forcefield and stood on top of a piece of rubble boldly.   
“Stop, Villain! I, Force-man, have come to smite you!” I declared. I dropped the piece of forcefield I had and ran at her, ready to punch her. She grabbed my hands and twisted them painfully. It was strange, she should be a bit more… talky and dramatic than this, right? Maybe she didn’t know what she was meant to say, so I helped her.  
“You’re meant to say something dramatic of villainy, insult me or something!” I whispered into her ear. She mouthed something, probably with evil intent. Did she know she didn’t say anything very loud? I couldn’t hear her.  
“Pardon?” I asked, discretely closing a wall of forcefields around her. Wow, her hands were frigid.  
“You have very cold hands, you know that, right?” I asked. She slipped one hand out of the grapple, and punched me in the jaw. Everything blacked out.

When I came to, I was strapped to some kind of metal chair. It wasn’t very comfortable, but at least now I could get answers, and examine Ice-cream’s… lair? It wasn’t very lair-y.  
“What are you planning to do to me, Ice-cream?” I asked, seeing if I could get out of the chair, but metal is hard. She wrote something down on her notebook, ripped it out and gave it to me. It read,  
*I can’t talk, but I am getting payback for you leaving me behind. Oh, and by the way, both your name AND your costume suck. * I stared at the paper in shock, it couldn’t be…  
“Wait, you’re Marstyn? I am so sorry for leaving you behind, it was dumb.” I apologized. She wrote again and handed it to me.   
*Ye, I’m Marstyn, and no, I won’t forgive you. I hope you know what I went through in that chair. * it said. She was strapped into a chair?   
“I know, and I went through it, too, but the gun didn’t really hurt, it was just tingly. This is nothing to be mad about.” I explained. Wow, Marstyn looked even madder than before. She wrote in her notebook and gave it to me again. This time, it actually made sense as to why she was so angry and so, so evil.  
*You only got shot? I was stabbed! Then I had ice and electricity pumped into me! It was more than tingly, it was downright torture. Besides, at least you got your voice back. * it said. I blinked in shock. I looked up at her, looking for the puncture mark. I couldn’t find it, so it must have been hidden under her huge hoodie jacket.   
“I had no idea you went through that.” I said, a bit less heroically. “But I was scared, and I didn’t think. I just left, and then sprang into action when I heard the bank alarm next to me go off. And then it was you, and I was so excited because oh wow, a real supervillain, and I just fought without thinking.” She shot me the most chilling (ha ha) look I’ve ever seen.   
“You are terrifying, you know that, right?” I said. She beamed, then knocked me out again. I woke up later on a random street. I got up, ran off and started making note of everything important to defeat her.

Being a superhero was going to be so much fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Ice Queen again, here's Force-man's perspective of the first chapter (attempt 1 on first: force, attempt 2: fist, how do I write) which I thought would be a nifty idea for chapter 2! (btw use the word nifty its great) so here it is! Here, we see what I think is his perspective based off his actual perspective, sorry if its confusing. We also see that James is probably not 100% to blame! Well, he might be, we'll find out together.
> 
> Enjoy your day, keep reading, writing, drawing, or all three, have fun with life, and stay safe, y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, Roma here!
> 
> This story was one I kind of cooked up the idea for then just typed it out, so a bit of thought went into the planning, I don't know what I'm saying. This story is based loosely off events that actually happened in my life, and I actually did earn the nickname Ice Queen because I can hold a grudge for an insane amount of time. Feel free to use it, umm yeah.
> 
> Enjoy your day, keep reading or writing or drawing or all three, and have fun with life, and stay safe, y'all!


End file.
